Brain
|tag skills =Unarmed: 100 Throwing: 70 |derived =Hit Points: 80 Experience Points: 250 Armor Class: 22 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 175 lbs Melee Damage: 4 Sequence: 16 Healing Rate: 1 |proto = }} Brain is an intelligent albino mole rat with an enlarged braincase, the brother of Keeng Ra'at. Background Brain is an unusually large, albino mole rat with an enlarged cranium and the look of an intelligent beingBrain's character description: "{102}{}{You see a huge, albino mole rat. It seems to have a swollen cranium and is particularly intelligent looking.}" (GCBRAIN.MSG). He is the unlikely leader of the renewal cult in the ghoul town of Gecko and seeks to take over the world. He lives in an underground cave adjacent to the Gecko nuclear reactor. He loves cheezy poofs, and will ask to be given some if a visitor has any in their inventory as he can smell them. In the short term, he seeks to build an alliance between Gecko and Vault City based on power from Gecko being sent to Vault City in exchange for medical research on how to "restore" the ghouls to humanity. The cult is symbolized by the ankh, and its members wear ankh necklaces. The renewal cultists seek to "renew," i.e. become human again. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests The Brain can start all Gecko powerplant related quests, if they weren't already started by other means, and can give a few helpful pointers about them. Appearances Brain appears in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * Brain, along with his "simpleminded" companion Zomak, is a cultural reference to Pinky and the Brain. * The ankh necklace and the goal of "renewal" is a cultural reference to Logan's Run.Fallout Bible 5: "''59c. The other question was about renewing. I had always killed the rat God before I got to necropolis. Now I know (as of about 3 days ago actually) that renewing was the term the ghouls used for becoming truly human again. (I had just asked what it was before and what the heck the ghouls meant.) Any further info on renewing would be much apreciated. (though I don't expect you to explain how to actually do it or anything it remained pretty vauge in fallout2 and I just couldn't find a way to get it to happen. Everytime I tried to optimise the plant Vault city would wipe out the ghouls. Was it actually doable or just a clever ruse from the brain to take over the world? (he never did in my games and i didn't have to do anything to stop him, like in the cartoon his plans fall apart on their own I suppose) Thanks for your time once again. It was not possible for the ghouls to "renew" in Fallout 2 - it was part of the Brain's plans to get them human again (under his control). It is possible to save Gecko and VC - one of the walkthroughs on the Fallout fan sites should have info on it. And here's what the Brain specifically has to say about Renewal: :The Brain: Well as part of my plan to rule the world I intend to reward my Ghoul followers by finding a way to restore their humanity. :Chosen One: How are you going to do that? :The Brain: When I unite Gecko and Vault City under my rulership I will dedicate Vault City's medical labs to finding a way to reverse the effects of radiation that turned the people into Ghouls. They will be renewed, reborn, as humans once again. And: :The Brain: In order to take over the world I have to make sure that there's something worth taking over. I need to build a strong powerbase using Gecko and Vault City. :Chosen One: A rat plotting to take over the world? :The Brain: Well, despite your feelings about a rodent ruling the world; the actions I propose would benefit thousands of Vault City and Gecko's citizens. You may not care for me or my motives but the results are still well worth working towards. Also, according to designer Matt Norton, "renew" was also a reference to the movie (and book) 'Logan's Run.'" References Category:Mole rat characters Category:Gecko characters Category:Fallout Bible characters pl:Mózg ru:Мозг (Fallout 2) uk:Брейн (Fallout 2) zh:Brain